Fruit-Picking
by alyssialui
Summary: Hermione invites her friends fruit-picking in her grandparents' orchard. Fred/Lavender.


_A/N: Hermione invites her friends fruit-picking in her grandparents' orchard. Fred/Lavender. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments):** Ancient Runes Assignment #7 -Write about someone who protects someone else._

_**The Amortentia Club Challenge: **Fred Weasley/Lavender Brown_

_**Stratego: **C8 - 800 words minimum (Word count: 846)_

* * *

The Weasleys chattered excitedly as Hermione led them through her grandparents' orchard. All the trees were laden with bounty and Hermione thought it would be a lovely thing for all of them to go fruit-picking.

"More like overburdened. Anyone else smell those rotten peaches?" George said as he waved a hand in front his face as they walked under the shade of the large trees, being careful to avoid stepping in said rotting fruit.

Hermione just chuckled and said, "That's exactly why they need to be picked before they become food for the insects and birds rather than the people. Has everyone gotten a basket?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and the twins all nodded. Ron had invited the blonde girl along for the trip, who was currently hopping and skipping over the spoilt fruit. Her bright pink outfit was distracting and the overpowering smell of roses emanated from her neck. Fred wondered exactly what his brother saw in the girl, but was soon answered when she immediately attached herself to Ron's mouth. Man, she liked to snog.

Hermione cleared her throat and got the amorous couple's attention. "Right, so we can all just fan out now. If we all take a section of the orchard, we should get a good haul. Me and Harry can go here, Ginny and Ron can-"

"Hold on!" George cried out. "Why don't we make it a bit more interesting, Hermione? No teams, every man for himself." At Ginny's glare, George added, "And woman for herself, who can get the most fruit within the hour wins."

At that Ginny's eyes lit up. She was always a competitive little firecracker, which was something Fred could admire about his little sister. "What do I win?" she asked.

George let out a belly-laugh and said, "_Whoever_ wins gets-"

Fred ended, "-gets the privilege of seeing Ron in a dress!"

"Hey!" Ron cried out, "I didn't sign up-"

"Deal!" Harry, Hermione, Ginny and George cried out, ignoring the scowling Ron.

"Well, if _I_ win, I get to see you in a dress!" Ron said pointing at Fred.

Fred just smirked, "I've been told I look lovely in pink, so no problem, Ronniekins."

"Alright, on your marks, get set,... Go!" George cried and everyone grabbed their baskets and ran off in different directions.

* * *

Fred chuckled to himself. This was so easy. "Accio peaches," he cried, sweeping his wand before him as they flew into his waiting basket. The smell was amazing as well, the fresh, ripe ones filling his nose and overpowering that of the rotting ones.

He checked his wristwatch. Almost time to head back and count with the others. He grinned. Though he had a good feeling he wouldn't, he didn't mind if he lost. He just had to make sure Ron didn't win and he would be alright.

He was walking back when he spotted something bright in the next row of trees. He stepped forward to get a closer look when he realized it was Lavender, who was standing precariously on her basket to reach up and get some of the higher peaches. The hem of her pink blouse raised slightly and he could see the smooth flesh of her back before it dipped below the band of her white shorts...

What was he doing? That was his brother's girlfriend... He couldn't deny she was pretty though, especially with how long her legs looked as she stretched upwards.

_Woof Woof!_ Fred turned to see a large dog barrelling through the grove of trees. Lavender turned at the sound as well and screamed for help.

Fred darted forward to come between Lavender and the dog and was knocked to the ground, the dog licking his face and rubbing its body all over Fred's clothes. His fur was damp and Fred just groaned. Great, now he would smell like a wet dog.

There was a loud whistle and the dog stopped his attack and ran back in the direction he had come from, leaving the pair alone.

"Fred, are you okay?" Lavender asked as she jumped down from her place on the basket and crouched down beside him.

Fred propped himself up on his elbows and gave her a cocky grin, "It'll take more than a wet dog to get me down."

Lavender giggled and said, "Well thank you for that. I'm scared of dogs so it was nice of you to try to help me."

Fred said, "It was nothing. I-"

Lavender quickly leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Fred couldn't help but take a deep breath. The smell of roses no longer as overpowering to him, more like... alluring...

Lavender rose from the ground and helped the boy up. She pulled out her long blonde hair and shook her head, the dying sun reflecting off it before put it back up in a messy bun. "We should get back, right?"

Fred shook his head, trying to distract himself from thoughts of his brother's girlfriend's golden hair. "Yes," he said shortly as he picked up his basket.


End file.
